


No Compensation

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mild Blood, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Rough Sex, Service Top, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Kylo Ren returns from a successful job taking care of some double-crossin-back-stabbin-business partners, you decide he deserves something sweet for all his trouble.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 25





	No Compensation

You’re waiting for him in the bathroom, when he comes back home to you. Fives and Slip had been standing guard outside the apartment all night while Kylo took care of some bloody business, had to send a couple messages to a couple guys. No one pulled the wool over Kylo’s eyes, no one.

At least, no one got away with it, not for long.

But he’s back, and he’s handsy, bloody as you’re trying to wash the muck from his skin with a warm towel. You’re naked, because you’d been naked while you waited for him, wanting him. He licks his lips as he runs his hands up and down your thighs, the callouses of his palms catching on your soft skin.

“How did it go?” You ask when his face is splatter-free, handsome and clean.

“Good.” He nods, licks his lips, kisses you. He breathes gently against your cheek, and you hum a little in thought.

Kylo was very good about being told what to do, he loved it. He craved it, that control, a firm hand to steer him in the right direction. But sometimes, sometimes as a reward you liked to give him the reins, liked to let him be in control. Sometimes you wanted to be bossed around, told what to do.

What better night than this, when he had done so well for you?

“Yeah?” You smile up at him, a slow smile, an eager one. “I think you deserve something sweet for that, don’t you? You’ve worked _so_ hard.” Your fingers walk up his under shirt, until they’re caressing his chin, his jaw.

His eyes darken immediately, searching your gaze for your meaning. When you nod, and he realizes what he can have, he crowds you up against the counter immediately, biting his plush lips and grabbing your middle a little too tight.

“Spread your legs.” He says, and you grin, because you know you’re in for a treat.

“Or what?” You say, wanting to be stubborn, wanting to be difficult. He was so fucking bratty sometimes, you had to return the favor, especially when you knew it was going to get you choked, or spanked, or _something_ like that.

He wraps his arms around you and carries you to the bed, out of the bathroom, leaving his bloody clothes behind. He drops you onto the mattress and you certainly aren’t expecting him to pull a gun out on you from his waistband, aren’t expecting him to use the barrel of it to nudge one of your knees.

You know it’s empty, he emptied the clip into the schmucks who tried to fuck him over. You had checked it, so you know, but still the thrill of it is there. You’re so still on the bed, until he crawls up it, the tip of the gun trailing up and down your stomach. His gaze is hard, and the red light of the bedroom reflects off the metal in pretty glints that have your pussy wet.

“Big gun for a big cock, hm?” You tease him, always difficult, always trying to wind him up.

“I – keep talking.” He licks his lips as he frees his cock with one hand, a feat that you find impressive with how fucking massive it really is. He’s so hung, cut and gorgeous, the tip of it flushed a dark red and leaking. You knew he got off on the murder, but it’s even more delicious of a thought that he’s this hard for you.

“I forget how much you like the sound of my voice, don’t you. You get off to it, isn’t that right honey, get off to me, to how I sound.” Your tone is honey, thick and sweet and he groans a little bit as he strokes himself off above your body.

He’s got the gun pointed at you, pressed up against the bottom of your ribcage, the cold metal digging into your flesh. The heat from your body warms it up, warms him up, he’s hot, so hot for you.

“Your legs honey,” He says again, demanding in a way that he only ever is when you give him express permission, “Spread them.”

 **“Just shut up and fuck me.”** You grin, knees dropping open, legs falling apart for him.

You expect him to shove his cock into you right away, expect him to take his fill, get his share of your body like he always does when he comes home after a good night like this. And he does, but slowly, he takes his time. He’s got half a mind to tie you up, he can tell. Maybe the ropes will come out later tonight, you don’t know.

All you know is your pussy is aching for him, wanting to be filled as badly as he wants to fill it. He shoves your ankles apart further, teases the head of his cock through your folds, rubbing it just through your slit, making you squirm for him as you sigh and moan at the sweet slow friction.

He goes fast sometimes, and he goes slow sometimes, and you’re never sure which is your favorite. The slow lasts longer, he forces himself to make it last longer, to not come right then and there. But you’re going to come, from the sheer weight of the gun on your stomach.

Kylo drags it down your body then, silently, with dark eyes glittering in the pulsing red light of the bedroom, dark and sinister and deliciously yours. He pushes his cock further into you, shallow thrusts, not bottoming out all the way yet. No, he’s taking his time, only has a few inches of his big cock in you. The gun travels lower and lower, until he’s got it right on top of his cock.

Silently, he rubs the barrel of the gun against your clit, the cold metal shocking you, eyes flying open as your hips press up, coating it with your slick. Kylo thrusts a little deeper, adds a few more inches of his throbbing dick into your pretty pussy, and he grunts when he can see how shiny his gun is getting, when he can see how turned on you are by this.

 **“Say my name.”** Kylo says, because he needs to hear it, hips moving faster. Still slow, still controlled, but a little stronger of a rhythm, a little harder. Steady, but hard, as your body moves and writhes around him, loving the sweet drag of his cock against your walls.

“Kylo.” You breathe, moaning long and low.

 **“Louder.”** He shakes his head, fucking you harder, bottoming out all the way and making you gasp, making you yell for him.

“Kylo!” Your pussy throbs around him, cunt squeezing his cock with a vice grip, stomach fluttering and thighs trembling around him as you call out his name, “Kylo, yes! Harder, please!”

He pulls the gun away from your clit much to your dismay, but silences any protests you have by sticking it into your mouth. You lick up the barrel, lick off all your juices, all your slick. Kylo grunts and groans, listening to what you want, what his body wants, railing into you.

He lifts one of your legs, hooks it over his arm, fucks you hard hard hard, fast now, so fast that he can feel it already, can feel the first of many orgasms tonight. Your hands are holding his wrist steady as he rubs the gun against your tongue, your eyes rolling back into your head as you come without warning, shouting his name.

“Kylo – fuck!” You gasp and splutter around the metal in your mouth, and it’s that gasp that does him in.

He pulls the gun away from you entirely, needing both hands to hold your hips, both hands to pin you down as he fucks you through your orgasm, blows his load into your cunt. He shuts his eyes and shouts out loud loud loud, calls your name right back, fireworks and stars exploding behind his eyelids.

When he finally stops coming, he collapses down onto the bed, too hot and sticky from sweat to stay in his clothes any longer. He peels the undershirt over his head, yanks down his underwear all the way, even throws his socks across the room. He drops the empty gun on the nightstand, and collects you in his arms, wanting nothing more than to be close to you, to have you right up against him.

“Did you have fun?” You nuzzle your cheek against his chest, letting his arms wind around your well fucked body.

“Mhm.” He breathes into your hair, kisses the top of your head. He’s never one for too many words, especially not after he comes, but his voice always takes on a couple octaves lower, and it’s got those butterflies in your stomach coming back to life.

“What did you bring me?” You grin, pleasure-weak finger tracing shapes on his firm pecs, tracing the scars he has there, scars which shimmer white in the moonlight.

“Diamonds, you like them.” It’s not a question, when his answer rumbles out of his chest, and you, blissed out can’t help but laugh.

“I do.” You nod with a grin, before rolling over onto your stomach atop him, puckering your lips for a kiss, “But I _love_ you.”

And when he leans down to kiss you, tucking his chin in so he can get the angle right, when you lick into his mouth and he feels his cock twitching back to life, he knows he’s not done with you yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these prompts: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Happy Sinday! I’d like to to request some gunplay kink, with mob!kylo or flip, please! With “Say my name,” “Louder,” if that works too! Thank you, Z!
> 
> Anonymous said: “Just shut up and fuck me.” With either some angry sex or argument that turns into sex for mob Kylo or flip. Thank you for taking prompts and being so generous with your writing!


End file.
